The Creation of Jenny Wakeman/Protecting Starlow (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version)
(Last time, Crash’s group have accepted Bowser's group’s offer to get even with Cortex, Ripto, and their pirates, and to Bowser's group's shock, Crash’s group have told them to go through training. Right now, the next thing Bowser's group knew after being carried away, they are at the Meeting Grounds with all the citizens of Slumberland attending and even the citizens were surprised, but suspicious, about Bowser's group’s sudden offer to help after Crash’s group explained what happened) Holly: Are you sure we should trust them? Spyro: Yes. Luigi: Relax, guys. Mario: Yeah. Crash: They said so themselves that they were abandoned and replaced by three mysterious warriors since the Moogle rescue mission. (Comet Tail, looking through his scanner watch, spoke up) Comet Tail: Speaking of those three mysterious warriors, I just discovered their names. Daisy: Really? Tiff: What are their names? Comet Tail: The wolf one is named Agent Lobo. The dinosaur one is named the Sharpclaw. And the human one is named Slave Slayer. Crash: How did you find out? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, how? Comet Tail: While Team Rocket threatened those three warriors, I secretly scanned all three of them with this watch to find out who they are. Twilight Sparkle: Clever you. (Jessie then spoke up, changing the subject) Jessie: Anyway, to the point. What’s the training like? Crash: You know how to fight already, right? Jessie: Yeah, why? Spyro: And you know how to sneak attack enemies, right? James: Yes, why? Mario: And you know how to build stuff, right? Bowser: Of course, why? Luigi: And you know how to act cool, right? Meowth: Well, yeah, why? Tawna: And you know how to make food, right? Smart Guy: Indeed, why? Crash: Well, we’ll just teach you how to fly and get to know the real us. (Bowser's group, realizing what the training really is, got surprised) Bowser's group: Fly? Misty: That’s right. Fly. Ash: (Shrugging) It’s fair enough easy lessons. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. Dingodile: But how can we fly? Tiny: Yeah, how? Dawson: It’s not like a simple walk in the park. Basil: All you have to do to fly is to think happy thoughts. (Team Rocket gave blank confused looks) James: What kind of happy thoughts? Basil: You know, happy thoughts. Peach: Like something from your childhood that made you happy. Daisy: That kind of happy thoughts. Tiff: And no, not the kind of bad happy thoughts. (Bowser's group, realizing now, shrugged) Stupid: We don’t know any real happy thoughts. Serena: Then we’ll help you remember them. Jessie: Like what? Serena: Any type of good happy thoughts like our friends said. Meowth: And what’s it take to make it possible? Rarity: Glad you asked. (The fairies sprinkled fairy dust on the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon, making them fly) Timothy: To make it possible…. Twilight: It takes faith…. Pinkie Pie: Trust…. Fat: And what else again…? Tuff: (Flatly) Fairy dust? Fat: (Realizing brightly) Oh yeah! That’s right! Fairy dust! Bowser's group: Interesting indeed…. Greasy: Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t believe in…. (Spyro quickly flies into Greasy's face along and he covers his muzzle, surprising him and the rest of Bowser's group) Spyro: Don’t you dare say that! A fairy will fall down dead if you say that in front of their face! Tuff: Believe me, I did that as a joke once in front of Misty, and it almost cost her life. (Realizing, Greasy lets Spyro uncover his mouth and spoke up apologetically) Greasy: I-I apologize. Honest, I didn't know. (The rest of Bowser's group agreed) Tuff: It’s okay. Spyro: Regardless of that incident, Tuff was able to revive Misty by both apologizing and admitting to believing in her and fairies. Tuff: That's right. (Once that explanation is over, Greasy gave in) Greasy: Alright. You win. Smart Guy: Teach away. (Bowser's group clamored in agreement. Then the fairies flew around them, sprinkling fairy dust on them) Misty: And one more dash…. (She zips by Bowser, Tiny, and Dingodile again sprinkling more fairy dust on them. Suddenly, Tiny and Dingodile’s noses tickled by too much fairy dust and the group watched in concern. Then Tiny and Dingodile let out their own big sneezes, sending Stephanie flying around like a pinball in a pinball machine around the mushrooms until she crashed into a hole of a tree trunk. Everyone, except a dizzy Stephanie and Tiny and Dingodile, laughed at this) Tiny: What’s so funny? Crash: (Laughing) The way your sneezing sent Stephanie flying like that…. Roxanne: (Laughing) That was funny! Bobby: (Chuckling) Like a pinball machine. Max: (Chuckles) From an arcade. (Tiny and Dingodile and even Bowser soon chuckled with them) Bowser: (Chuckling) I guess that was pretty funny. (They all laughed and then Misty, all recovered, cleared her throat, cutting the laughter off) Misty: This isn’t the time to joke around! We got training to do now! (Realizing, the group resumed their training) Crash: Okay, you newbies. Close your eyes and think good happy thoughts. (Bowser's group, except Smart Guy, did so, and then, to the group’s surprise, especially their surprise upon opening their eyes, floated in the air) James: We’re flying like birds! Jessie: And winged insects! Meowth: I just used to think heights could be scary for my nine lives, but I was wrong gladly. Wendy: I had no idea it would be fun being like birds! (They fly around, making the group watch in amazement and with proud looks. Then Luigi turned to Smart Guy) Luigi: Come on, Smart Guy. You know the drill. Smart Guy: (Sighs softly) Alright. (He closes his eyes and thought a good happy thought, too. Then, as he floated in the air, Luigi spoke up) Luigi: Now open your eyes. (He opens his eyes and to his surprise, found himself flying) Smart Guy: Whoa! (Psycho floats over to Smart Guy and helps him adjust his flying) Psycho: Here, Smart Guy. No need to freak out. Smart Guy: Thanks. (They flew to Skull Rock and landed on the cliffside) Bushroot: I have to admit, that was fun flying so far. Mario: Told you it's wonderful. (Bowser then turned to Cynder) Bowser: What was it like to start working for Crash? Cynder: As a sidekick? Bowser: Yes. Cynder: Well.... (She realizes and explains as they slowly fly by some flying fish) Cynder: It's a very ancient saying, but a true and honest thought; That if you become a sidekick, by your heroes, you'll be taught. (Then she starts singing upon arrival at Mermaid Lagoon) Cynder: As a sidekick, I've been learning You'll forgive me if I boast And we've all become an expert On the subject I like most (They land on a bunch of rocks towards the mermaids who noticed them in calm happiness, but weary of Bowser's group) Cynder: Getting to know you. Bowser's group: (Realizing) Ah.... (Realizing what Cynder's bringing up, the girls in the group start singing as they help the mermaids get well acquainted to Bowser's group) Sabrina: Getting to know you Getting to know all about you Peach: Getting to like you Getting to hope you like me Daisy: Getting to know you Putting it my way, but nicely Tawna: You are precisely My cup of tea (Next, they're in the Dragon Elder village, trying out some delicious food and drinks) Molly: Getting to know you Getting to feel free and easy Girls: When I am with you Getting to know what to say Cynder: Haven't you noticed? Jeanette: Suddenly we're bright and breezy Sabrina: Because of all The beautiful and new Things we're learning about you Girls: Day by day (Later, at Pixie Hollow, they help harvest some fairy dust, wearing dust-proof masks to help prevent them from sneezing) All: Getting to know you Getting to know all about you Getting to like you Getting to hope you like me Getting to know you Putting it my way, but nicely You are precisely My cup of tea (After this line, as soon as they finished harvesting and removing their masks, Meowth and Stupid tripped on a nearby rock, only to be gladly helped up by Kit and Spyro. Back at the Dragon Elder village, the heroes were dancing to a Siamese music interlude, with Bowser just standing there silently and calmly with a soft smile. But then, after the Koopalings and even Molly and Pistol encouraged him to join, Bowser joins in. Then as soon as the dance was done, they bowed) All: Getting to know you Getting to feel free and easy When I am with you Getting to know what to say (Back at Mermaid Lagoon, they played catch with bubbles of water with the mermaids, getting wet whenever a bubble pops on them, much to their enjoyment) All: Haven't you noticed Suddenly we're bright and breezy Because of all The beautiful and new Things we're learning about you Day by day (Later, Crash looked around in confusion after noticing Molly and Meowth missing. Then he found, to his happiness, the two of them helping a young monkey get some bananas with his parents) Tawna: Haven't you noticed? Suddenly we're bright and breezy (They fly around a rainbow gracefully, getting covered in its splashes of colors) All: Because of all The beautiful and new Things I'm learning about you (As soon as they cleaned up from the rainbow colors and then dried off, they head their way back to the Meeting Grounds by flight) All: Day, by, day (After Crash’s team had their fun around Slumberland as soon as the song ended, they returned to the Meeting Grounds and found the Moogles, along with the citizens of Slumberland, standing with smiles on their faces. Twilight Sparkle and Comet Tail noticed and smiled softly, as if he knew of this) Discord: What’re you standing there smiling about? Pokey Pierce: And why are Twilight and Comet smiling as well? PJ: We’re confused. Comet Tail: The Moogles, Twilight, and I have a surprise for you and Crash's team. Twilight Sparkle: That's right. Crash: Surprise? Mario: What kind of surprise? James: We had plenty of surprises…. Today. Sabrina: Speaking of surprises, I like to let you know back home, my birthday’s tomorrow. (Realizing, Crash’s group congratulated them) Crash: Well, happy birthday, Sabrina. Spyro: How old are you turning tomorrow? Sabrina: I'm gonna be 13 years old. Crash: But still with a heart of a child, right? Sabrina: Yes. Harvey: And I support that. (Changing the subject, Crash spoke to Twilight Sparkle, Comet Tail, and the Moogles) Crash: Anyway, what’s the surprise? Moogle 1: Behold, kupo. (They parted way, to reveal a female robot that is 6.6 feet (1.98 m) tall, 17 years old, and weighs roughly 600 pounds with blue “Pigtails” with bolts connecting them to her head that can act as rocket boosters, blue “bangs,” white skin, hands with 4 fingers each and center holes, a “False nose,” no ears (But instead possesses an auditory system “decades ahead of its time”), a fully-functional, metallic electronic brain, which her eyes are connected to, several access ports for downloading, charging, and other purposes, and wearing a blue “Cropped tanktop,” a blue “Miniskirt,” and blue leg-length “Boots.” standing there lifeless) Sabrina: A robot? Twilight Sparkle: Not just any robot, Sabrina. Comet Tail: She is called XJ9. Or Jenny Wakeman, for short. Tuff: Jenny Wakeman? Kirby: (Confused) Poyo? Moogle 2: We thought it was a good name for her because it's cute. (Looking at Jenny’s standing lifeless body, the team became curious) Pistol: Is she artificial intelligent? Comet Tail: Yes. Twilight Sparkle: Jenny is built to learn easily from the one and only. (She points at Crash) Crash: (Blushing) Well, thanks. Moogle 3: Do you like her? Crash: (Snapping out of his blushing and nods) Yeah. She’s cool looking for a robot. Ignitus: Why not turn her on? Twilight Sparkle and Comet Tail: Gladly. (Comet Tail activates the controls on Jenny’s back by setting up, and she activated. Crash rubs his fingers on his chin and to his surprise, Jenny copied him) Twilight Sparkle: (Excitedly) Isn’t it intriguing, Crash? Comet Tail: Yeah, is she? Crash: I’m impressed. (Jenny then spoke for the first time in a voice exactly like Ami’s voice from “Hi-Hi Puffy AmiYumi,” but monotone) Jenny: (Monotone) I’m impressed. Moogle 1: Now you can give Jenny a test run as a new teammate. (Surprised on what Moogle 1 said, Bowser quickly spoke in anger along with Jessie while the new recruits got shocked) Bowser: (Angrily) New teammate?! What’s wrong with us new members?! Jessie: (Angrily agreeing) And us?! (Twilight Sparkle and Comet Tail quickly explained) Comet Tail: Not to worry. You can help out too. Twilight Sparkle: You’re not replaced. (Realizing, the new members immediately got rid of their anger and shocked reaction) New members: (Realizing) Oh. Dingodile: Why didn’t you say so in the first place? Discord: (Flatly while smiling) They just did. (Crash and Spyro then smiled in agreement with the others) Crash: You know, ever since we got new teammates.... Spyro: And got to know each other…. (They think it over and nods) Spyro: I guess we’ll let the new members and the London group tag along with us and the Mario Brothers to Moogle Village and check on Starlow. Crash: Like that? New members and London group: Yeah! (Happy for Crash and Spyro, Mario and Luigi spoke up) Mario: You really knew how to move on since the Star Spirit rescue mission pretty easily, Crash and Spyro. Luigi: That's good for you. Crash and Spyro: Thanks. Moogle 1: Hurrah! (Suddenly, the Moogles’ happiness suddenly turned to frozen panicked looks and their antennae began twitching, concerning the group, while Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi recognized that reaction) Daisy: Are they alright? Kit: Are they sick? Crash: No. Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and I saw that reaction before. Spyro: They sense something bad with Starlow’s help. Moogles: Something evil comes…. (The group got shocked when the Moogles suddenly gasped in horror) Moogles: Our village is under attack! (They quickly fly away to their village’s location. Crash’s group was dawned by realization) Crash’s group: Cortex, Ripto, and their pirates! (And sure enough, at Moogle Village, it is under an apparent attack by the Sharpclaw, Agent Lobo, and Slave Slayer as the panicked Moogles flew for shelter into Starlow's chamber while some buildings were on fire from the laser guns. Inside the chamber, Starlow and the Moogles prayed) Moogles: Oh Great Starlow, bear us protection from pure evil! Starlow: We are one! Starlow and Moogles: We are…! (Suddenly, an explosion destroyed part of the wall, and the warriors entered, weapons ready) Moogles: Afraid! Starlow: Somebody help! (The pirates arrived as well and surround Starlow, pushing the Moogles out of the way) Judge Doom: (Laughing evilly) There’s that Chippy! Negaduck: (Sneeringly) Shall we? (They get ready to shoot the chain cannons at Starlow when suddenly, a fireball struck Negaduck’s chain cannon, confusing him) Negaduck: What? (They look up and they see Crash and Bowser’s groups, and their allies in the form of the new members and the London group standing on top of the holed-up roof) Olivia: Hands off Starlow! Crash: And leave her and the citizens alone! Starlow and Moogles: Yay! (Then, Agent Lobo leapt at the heroes and knocked Spyro down on his back, but Spyro kicked him off and leapt forward onto his feet. Then, Jenny appeared and shot her laser at Slave Slayer, but Slave Slayer dodged) Jenny: (Monotone) Leave her and the citizens alone. (Slave Slayer leapt at Jenny, but the robot dodged and fired more lasers at him, but he kept dodging too. The Sharpclaw contacted Cortex and Ripto through a purple communication device) Sharpclaw: Crash Bandicoot and his friends are here. Cortex: (Through intercom) Which is why we sent you three and the pirates to take care of them. Sharpclaw: Shall we call a retreat for now? Ripto: (Through intercom) No, do it! Finish the mission! Sharpclaw: Yes, Captain and Admiral. (After shutting the intercom off, the Sharpclaw leapt into action. After kicking Tanker down, the Sharpclaw pulled his knife out and was about to jump down and stab him with suddenly, something, or someone, lunged at him along with Discord, stopping him. It was Tiny) Tiny: Gotcha. (The Sharpclaw recovered and swung his knife at Tiny, but he dodged all the swipes until he used his trident to block the attacks) Tiny: Enough! (He swings the trident like a bo staff and knocks the Sharpclaw down. Tiny gives a light smirk) Tiny: Fore! (Suddenly, Slave Slayer and Agent Lobo knocks him down, stunning him. Just when he went over to the Sharpclaw to help him up, the Koopalings knocked them down by pouncing on them and punching them down. Then, Bowser's group, along with the new Lost Orphan recruits, arrived) James: Good timing, kids! Bowser: That's my kids! (After Crash's group and Jenny arrive, they go up to the three knocked down warriors) Crash: Now let’s see who they are, wearing the masks. Spyro: My sentiments exactly. Mario: Count me in. Luigi: And me. (Crash, Spyro, and Mario go up to the three knocked down warriors and just when they grabbed their masks, they bolted awake and kicked all four of the heroes down) Tawna: Crash! Cynder: Spyro! Peach: Mario! Daisy: Luigi! Sharpclaw: Enough childish games! Agent Lobo: Time to finish you off! Slave Slayer: Say your prayers! (Agent Lobo then lunged at Bushroot and they tumbled down a hill in the village like a ball and didn’t stop until they bumped into a wall of a house and Bushroot pinned Agent Lobo down and just when he was about to punch him, he was knocked back by Agent Lobo’s punch. Crash turned to Jenny for help upon seeing that) Crash: Jenny, laser! Jenny: (Monotone) Jenny, laser. (She pulls her laser out again and shot at Agent Lobo, but he dodged again. Then, Agent Lobo and Slave Slayer fired their laser guns at Jenny, and this time, she got hit, shocking Crash’s group) Meowth and Junior: Jenny! (Damaged from the laser, Jenny powered down as Honker ran up to him in concern) Honker: Jenny! Jenny: (Distorted and monotone) System…. Malfunctioned…. (Suddenly, the London group were knocked back by the other pirates. Fievel was the first to recover and see Jenny’s condition along with Twilight Sparkle and Comet Tail) Fievel: No, Jenny! (Comet Tail checked Jenny’s condition in concern) Comet Tail: She's destroyed! (The pirates laughed evilly and sneeringly) Prince John: (Laughing evilly) Serves you right for stepping out of line. Ripper: Yeeeeeaaaah! (He laughs crazily a bit) Wart: Feeling emotional over a dumb robot! (Suddenly, the mates noticed Bowser's group kneeling along with Crash’s group over Jenny) Ripper: Bowser and his group? Tropy: What’re they doing with them? (The pirates stopped laughing and noticed too) Red: You finishing that robot off, too? Because if you are…. Bowser's group: (Angrily) Shut up! (The pirates were shocked and surprised) Team Rocket: You heard us right! Bowser and Koopalings: Shut up! Tiny: We are part of Crash’s team now! Dingodile: And if you mess with us again…! Fearsome Four: We’ll make you all sorry! Toon Patrol: And suffer the consequences for what you especially did to Jenny! (The pirates, except the shocked mates, got angry and turned to the Sharpclaw, Agent Lobo, and Slave Slayer for answers) Judge Doom: Is that so? Well, you can forget about asking for forgiveness from us! Bowser's group: Gladly! Hunter J: (To the three warriors) Is it true, you three? Xigbar: Are they really, and seriously, betraying us?! Sharpclaw: (Nods) Yes. Slave Slayer: They threatened us if we told the captain and the admiral about this. Agent Lobo: Yeah. Vanitas: (To the three warriors) Well, renege on it! (To Crash’s group) We’ll get even with you for this! (To Bowser's group) Especially all of you! Crash: Oh yeah?! Luigi: Well, as long as Starlow…! (They suddenly heard Starlow's scream and then they all noticed something in the sky and the pirates smirked evilly. The pirates noticed too and smirked evilly as well) Sheriff: I don’t think so. While this was at it, we got our fish by a hook. (He points up to reveal that Fat Cat and his gang, except Wart who is down with the other pirates, have carried Starlow out of the chamber in a net, tied up in chains and gagged. The Moogles scattered around in panic, screaming in fear upon seeing their precious goddess queen being taken. Crash got angry and was about to fly at the pirates with his dagger ready and save Starlow, but the Sharpclaw threw a smoke pellet and surrounded himself and the pirates with smoke) Meowth: Again with the smoke pellets?! (After the smoke died down, the pirates and even Starlow are gone. Crash collapsed on his knees with Spyro in defeat after dropping his dagger) Crash: (Bitterly) They got away. Mario: It’s not our fault, Crash. Luigi: We just didn’t expect it. (Honker contacted the others on his watch after Crash puts his dagger away) Honker: Guys, we need to put the fire out in Moogle Village. (He and Comet Tail glanced at the damaged Jenny) Comet Tail: And we have a fallen comrade in need. Glasses: (Voice over) Roger, Honker. Jim: (Voice over) Roger, Comet. Strawhat: (Voice over) We’re on our way. (Then, after Honker and Comet Tail deactivates the communicator on their watches, Fievel asked in confusion) Fievel: You mean Jenny can be saved? Comet Tail: (Nods) Yes, Fievel. Honker: She’ll be better soon. (Later, after the rest of the group helped put the fire out, they carried Jenny’s remains back to Cloudburst Tree for repairs) Coming up: While Jenny is being repaired by the Moogles, Crash’s team are advised by the Dragon Elders to seek not only the Gulp’s help to rescue Starlow, but also with King Gator’s help in his lair, and on the way there, Iggy, Lemmy, and Megavolt lose their certain items to the entrance of the lair and in a depressed mood, comes clean of their past with some comforting help from Molly, Kit, Elizabeth, Basil, Dawson, Peach, and Daisy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies